Honesty
by Jackson'sAddiction
Summary: When the Malkai tribe comes to warn the Quileute's of a gang of vampires hell-bent on destroying the wolf race, can the Malkai be trusted or are they allied with the opposing side?


Jake and Renesme: Gabrielle-17 and Bennett-15

Sam and Emily: Lena-20

Paul and Rachel: Kilea (KY-LEE-UH)- 17

Embry and Ashley: Reese-18 and

Jared and Kim: Elizabeth-18 and Audrey-16

Quil and Claire: Emma-6

Gabrielle's P.O.V

We were all playing Volleyball on La-Push beach when Reese finally came.

"Finally! Now we're on an even playing field. Gabs has been freaking dominating," Bennett said.

"So Gabs, I have you're blind date lined up for tomorrow," Kilea said.

"I am not going on a blind date," I said, spiking the ball to the other side.

"Yes, you are. You've been in a bit of an emotional rut, ever since Kyle, so. It's been what, 5 months?"

"Try to weeks." I said. The ball headed toward to Liz.

"Whatever, you shouldn't still be moping,"

"Lea! I am not moping!"

"You've watched Dirty Dancing more times in the past week or so than I have in my entire life."

"It's a good movie," I said sheepishly.

"It's time." she said solemnly.

"What's his name?"

"Ryan," she said excitedly.

"Well, he'll most likely get stood up." I said. Bennett had jumped over to our side eavesdropping.

"Well, I personally think that you should do it. I mean, I may have to shoot myself in the head if I hear that god-forsaken movie coming from your room again.

"Ben, how about you go help your team out. What is it 14-3?"

"Not for long. That was the warm-up round. It's on now."

"Sure it is." I said serving the ball. "What happened between you guys anyway?" Reese said.

"Nothing," I said flatly.

"Come on," he pressed.

"Reese, I'm not telling you anything,"

"Promise me you'll go on this date,"

"I can't promise anything.

"Gabby! Pleaseee!"

"Fine," I said. We had finished up the game 19-6. Kilea and I were making a star bucks run. She played with my radio while telling me the deatails of the date.

"It's totally casual. He's really into golf, so I told him you were totally into sports, so he said 'how about mini golf?' And I said 'Gabby would totally be into that'" she said.

"Why must you do this?" I said pulling into the parking lot.

"You'll thank me once you see him,"

"Do I know him?"

"I think so,"

"I'm really not into this,"

"I know, but it'll help you forget about that douche Kyle," she said causually. I tried to ignore the knots in my stomach. The subject was still touchy. I guess she could tell because she quickly changed the subject.

"So, Lena is coming down from up from USC. That's exciting,"

"Yeah. Haven't seen her in forever. Lizzy and Audrey were swinging Emma at Grand-pa Billy's house.

"Ellie!" she said running toward me.

"Hey Em!" I said. She took the cup of coffee from my hand and expertly blew on it before taking a sip.

"You're gonna get me in trouble." I laughed taking it back from her,

"shh" she said putting a finger up to her lips. "Em, you're 6 and way too young to drink coffee,"

"But it's yummy!" she said. My dad, Bennett, Reese, Sam and Embry were all taking about shifts and we walked out the backdoor onto the beach. Coffee at the beach was sort of something we did once a week. It started out unconsciously then turned into a habit.

I pulled up to the mini-golf parking lot and found a tall guy leaning against the gate next to the entrance.

"Ryan?" I said walking up to him. I realized I knew him from school.

"So, is it still considered a blind date if we know each other?" he said.

"I don't think so. Kilea kind of forgot to mention your last name.

"Well, you know her, bit of a drama queen," he laughed. "I had a bit of a crush on you, which Kilea knew about so,"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Since, like, sophomore year. But you were sort of unavailable then."

"Yeah…" I deadpanned.

"So, you ready?"

"I've actually never played before."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope,"

"That's insane. I'll take it easy on you though." he said jokingly.

"So, congrats on your early graduation. It took me forever to figure out why you weren't in Chem anymore," he said.

"Thanks. Yeah. I had a bunch of extra credits."

"Did you apply to any colleges yet?"

"Um, Duke, Dartmouth, Yale, UCLA, Brown and Washington U."

"Wow. Which one's your first choice?"

"I'm really interested in Brown," I said. "What about you? I'm sure you've gotten a million scholarships for football right?"

"Because I couldn't get in based on academics alone, right?" he said pretending to look hurt.

"You know that's not what I meant!" I laughed pushing his arm.

"Yeah I know, I know. But Washington U, U of Phoenix, and USC have all sent me stuff. Scouts from USC are coming sometime next week," he said. We were actually having a good time. I had managed to hit 3 hole-in-one's but he of course let me win. By the end of the date we had exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes.


End file.
